(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sporting equipment and more particularly to a lock on a carrier for skis for keeping the skis safe.
(2) Description of Related Art
This invention is an improvement on our SKI and SKI POLE CARRYING APPARATUS, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,190.
Other ski carriers have been provided with means by which they could be locked to trees, posts, rails, or the like.
Also, before our invention, cable type bicycle locks were known. A cable type bicycle lock includes a cable which has a lock bolt on one end and a lock means on the other for releasably locking the bolt into the lock means.